


老婆

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 所以他翻过身来，手冰冰凉地往下伸，碰到了我的手。我的第一反应是把他的手捉进怀里捂着。他在我的脑袋旁边笑，笑得胸膛都在震，我被引得去摸，手伸进他的衣领，陷进他毛茸茸的、暖烘烘的奶里。他的手脚都是凉的，只有躯干是暖的。
Relationships: The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 12





	老婆

我老婆是从别处漂来的。

他经历了一番事，飞船没油了，亟待修理，才在我们的轨道上停下，发出求救信号。他的飞船后面拖着一颗星球。我们的人全副武装地登船时，他捂着肚子歪在墙边，血流了一地。他是坐不住了才滑下来的，整个人歪倒着，只有眼睛特别亮。那双很亮的眼睛看着我，也看着其他人，勉强发声求救。

他的飞船坏得厉害，我们这儿一时半会修不好，还派了人去别的地方买零件，折腾了约有一个多月。他付了不少微光，还给了我们好些物资，不知道他是从哪搞来的，有些稀奇古怪的东西连老人都未曾见过。他告诉我们有些东西是注过光能的。他说这种话时压低了声音，还眨眼睛，像在偷偷转述什么秘密。光能，我们中的有些人发出羡慕和嫉妒交杂的叹息。我所居住的地方并未被旅者眷顾，所有人都是普通人。

他说他也是，但他不羡慕那些拥有“光”的人，一点也不。他说他讨厌他们。至于他与拥光者的瓜葛，因为我是医生，便在替他处理伤口时听了许多。他用轻蔑的语气谈起“战争领主”和“钢铁领主”，形容他们是没有心的刽子手，因着光能的庇护四处横行。光能不是什么好东西，他这样说。

他起初只是临时停靠，但一来二去地，他就成了我的老婆。他怕冷，那时又正是隆冬，他坏了的飞船不足以御寒，我便替他去寻住处。只是时运不好，我们那偏远的地方一时竟寻不出暖和的空房，他便在我家借住下来。

两个男人睡一张床难免挨蹭，挨蹭了就要起火。夜里很静，我的呼吸声却很重，他显然是听到了，也知道我想要什么。他知道，是因为他也想要。

所以他翻过身来，手冰冰凉地往下伸，碰到了我的手。我的第一反应是把他的手捉进怀里捂着。他在我的脑袋旁边笑，笑得胸膛都在震，我被引得去摸，手伸进他的衣领，陷进他毛茸茸的、暖烘烘的奶里。他的手脚都是凉的，只有躯干是暖的。

我头一回露出点凶的模样，把他摁在床上肏，鸡巴打桩机一般地撞。他的屁股紧，我插了进去好像就拔不出来，他的大腿也紧紧地缠着我，我的腰夹在他丰满的大腿肉之间，烫得发痒。

我没有吻他，怕他不许。我知道操和亲是两回事。我从他身上下来，拧开床头灯，去拿纸巾。他在昏黄的灯光里看着我给他擦身，神情莫辨。

他就是在那天后变成我老婆的。

但即使他成了我老婆，他也是个漂泊的人。他的飞船好了，他就要走。他走之前，我们最后一次做完爱后，他少见地要求我陪他躺一会儿。

我们便躺在一起，肉贴着肉，胸贴着胸。我便知道这件事要发生了。明天早上，我的身边就会空无一人。我睡得不深，但他总有不吵醒我的办法，他就是能。所以我抢先开口，问我能不能跟他一起走。

他没有立刻回答。事实上他愣了一会儿，嘴张着，眼睛若有所思地盯着我，像是没料到这一出。他的嘴张合了一次，喉咙里发出轻微的气音。我猜他想说不能。但他只是笑了，反问我为什么？

我答不上来。可我知道我若是不问就放任他离开，他残余的幽灵就会在我的余生里与我同住，直到我死去、再也不能想起他为止。

他探过来摸我的胸口，把手掌覆在我的左胸上，感受到了我的心跳。我的心跳得极快。

他叫我睡觉，给他时间思考。我起初痛苦得无法入睡，但逐渐地就在痛苦中睡着了。第二天早上，他又叫醒我，叫我去收拾东西。他率先下床穿衣，一层层地把自己包裹起来，直到他看起来毛茸茸的，暖烘烘的。我看着他的背影，没有意识到自己在傻笑。

此后的约十年，我跟着他去了很多地方。我登上他的飞船后，有些事情就变得很难隐瞒，或是他认为没有必要再隐瞒。他没有特地说过，但我逐渐地意识到了他是个拥光者。他的机灵——那种小无人机、旅者的孩子——常年隐藏着自己，因为有不少人想杀他，他不得不藏好自己的命脉。

他确实有很多事情要做，他总是在路上。我向来不清楚他在做些什么，我也不问，因为那大抵不是我能参与的事。有时候他会叫我去做一些事，我便去做。有时候他会去见一些人，有时候一些人会登上他的飞船。有时候我们在逃亡。我们一直能险中逃生，直到有一次我没能做到。

那是一发烈日子弹。即便身为无光之人，同拥光者打了多年交道之后，我也懂得了光能的类型。那一枪没打中要害，但那也足够杀死一个普通人。我死得很快。我在死之前听到了我老婆的声音。我想他逃了，他该逃得掉——黄金枪能追上我，但追不上他。

我死在宇宙中的某个地方。

我醒来时不记得任何事情。一只小无人机在我眼前飞来飞去，宣称他是个“机灵”，而且是我的机灵。你是个守护者，他这样对我说。

机灵说守护者该去圣城，我便从堕落者中杀出一条血路，驾驶一艘看上去很有些年头的飞船往圣城去。机灵又教我去向圣城的人们打招呼。我显然不是第一个失忆的守护者，大家都对此颇为习惯。当我走到附属建筑时，我看到了一个毛茸茸的男人。他也看到了我。

自从他看到了我，他的视线就再也没从我的身上移开。我认为我必须过去，便在他的目光里走向他。机灵在我的身后叽叽喳喳，说他叫浪客，是个亦正亦邪的……负光者。他拥有光能，但光能对他来说不是恩赐，而是重担。

我走近时，他反倒后退了一步。他神情莫测地看着我。机灵也感到奇怪，我不多话，他便替我开了口。他问浪客过去是否认识我。

浪客看着我，摇了摇头，随即露出一个微笑。来打智谋吗？他问道。

他只是这么问道。

END


End file.
